


喜欢你💕1⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️1⃣️

    经过了三天的相处，男人和少年找到了他们彼此都喜欢的节奏，相处也越来越融洽。看眼神就知道是一对璧人，假期过后，给人旁若无人的感觉越来越强烈，甚至大家都不敢在他们旁边找存在感，怕被那光芒灼伤。  
    May有所察觉，也数次警告过少年远离那个男人，但少年回望她温柔忧伤却坚定的视线让她绝望，她知道少年的心一直挂在那个人的身上，像无解的魔咒，她束手无策。  
     在柔情蜜意的背后，敏锐的少年见过男人失神的凝望，狠厉的表情，他甜蜜又痛苦地期待被要求献祭的时刻。可是感受到男人的痛苦，享受过男人的呵护，甚至于男人一心一意的付出，却迟迟没有动手，他矛盾地既想一直保持现状并继续美好时光，又想实现男人的梦想，让他有机会永不再受伤。  
所以⋯他把选择权交给命运，如果真有那么一天，就让他来实现他的愿望⋯

“Sir，疑似敌人挟战斗机靠近，网络信号正在被屏蔽，我已经无法接收外界信息。”  
TS正在和少年享受下午茶时光，Friday发出预警。  
两人迅速站起来，对面楼上火箭筒已经架好，直接向大楼开了火。  
楼体防护已被动启动，短时间内防御问题不大。  
Peter刚装上蛛丝发射器，剧震就让他差点站不稳。  
“近距离飞弹袭击，无法启动拦截。防卫线只能再支撑一波飞弹打击。”Friday再次播报。  
“Mr.Stark，您先和他们撤离一一”  
少年打开窗户跳了出去，首先吊上对面消灭近处的敌人。  
几位异能复仇者新人加入战斗，消灭了一批敌人，让战况向好的方向发展。  
又一枚飞弹降临，少年没来得及阻止，大楼在轰击下摇摇欲坠。  
后面还有两枚飞弹射向同一位置，少年荡起蛛丝迎向飞速而来的导弹，硬生生地改变了它们的落点。  
亲眼目睹爱人以血肉之躯扛住射向大厦来的两枚飞弹，殷红的鲜血从他洁白的额头洒落，玻璃幕墙外一片红雨，男人眼看着他的少年奋力将最后一枚飞弹扔向战机后，无力地下坠，关键时刻，蛛丝喷射而出，他终于勉力抓住窗口，被男人拉进大厦。  
血不断从少年嘴角涌出，他向男人露出一个温柔爱恋的微笑，无声地做了个再见的口形。  
“No⋯Nonono，kid⋯”男人抱住失去意识的少年，整个人都乱了。  
“Sir，网络信号已恢复，同时S计划完成。”Friday的声音凭空响起，“ Peter Parker的身体已得到，请回实验室迅速冰冻以便进行活体试验。”  
“No！”男人紧抵少年的头，他双手染满了刺目的鲜红，除了寒冷，他痛苦，怨恨，充满罪恶感，“Fri，no，我要他好起来。”  
“急救室已准备好，人员已到位，请 乘12号电梯直达。”  
“启动Mark47。”男人站起来，被盔甲武装后抱起少年冲向急救室。  
红色的手术中亮起，男人瘫坐到墙角。他的心脏狂跳，好像体内散落的弹片全部化做尖刀插了进去，痛不欲生。  
“Sir，请保持深呼吸，是否注射镇静剂？”走廊里一片寂静，只有Friday的电子音在头盔里回响。  
“No⋯”男人扶着墙，很久后才回应。  
“Karen传输来的音频触发启动条件，请选择是否播放？”  
“Yes⋯”男人有不祥的预感，声音都颤抖了。  
“Mr.Stark～”少年温暖轻快的嗓音传入男人的耳朵，他条件反射地回了一声“kid”，然后听到了少年的笑声。  
“身为您的恋人，我一直好想唤您一声darling，dear，或者⋯Tony⋯”他不好意思地笑了一声，“但是我可能没有这个机会了⋯”  
“虽然如果我坚持，您可能也会无奈地答应，就像纵容我做的其他事情一样，可是我不能，不能走近了，不能再给您造成困扰，不能让我的死给您留下任何阴影。我是带着对您的爱慷慨赴死的，如果能保护到您就再好不过了。我的身体数据Karen那里都有存档，如果我的身体对您的研究有用，请放心解剖，我已经立有捐献遗嘱。”  
“谢谢您给我机会爱您，谢谢您我得到了爱情。如果有来生，我愿意一万次来到您的身旁。”  
“当然，如果会带给您痛苦，我只要远远看着您就好。”  
“就算时间过去再久，我依然觉得您是最好的，是我的生命中不可或缺的光，请继续坚持自己，同时保护地球。永远爱您的Peter Parker。”

愤怒和恐惧等感情男人再熟悉不过了，长时间被PTSD困扰，所以他自信能承受得了失去部分感情的悲恸，所以放仼自己在那个少年身上寻找慰济并投注诱饵般的爱情。  
可是后来对少年的喜爱和对健康强健长存的身体的渴望让男人纠结止步，甚至很长时间搁置了原计划，少年在他心中盘踞，似要长成大树，和他交缠在一起。  
那么爱我，为什么却要离我而去呢？我真的被诅咒了吗？因为不配被爱吗？是的，是我亲手杀死了那个少年和爱情⋯


End file.
